


Flicks

by kalijean



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There is a mother out there frantically missing her kitten." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts), [Sossity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sossity/gifts).



> This takes place in a universe shared with His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman. For those who don't know it, human beings have soul-manifestations in the form of animals, called daemons. The theory is that Mounties are trained (like witches) to separate from their daemons. Until today this universe existed entirely in shared headcanon XD Written for SLWalker, and with love to Sossity.

Bob was apparently porting a hairball.

The creature was small, a mess of white and black hair, with rather large blue eyes peering out in apparent confusion. Bob held it by the scruff, quite expertly leaping onto the couch and settling there with her newfound companion.

The kitten mewled just once.

Thus began its bath.

Guy watched them for a little while, trying to decide whether it was worth pointing out that his daemon was not a real cat. The mild confusion melted away from the kitten as Bob bathed her, and the creature settled in for the attention. Guy pondered his daemon.

"Feeling maternal?"

"Hm," Bob answered, flicking her tail against the back of the couch.

The kitten - apparently female, from what he could see as Bob turned her over - batted gently at Bob's face. It did not prevent the bath from extending across the animal's belly. It was then the purring began.

Guy grinned in spite of himself, wondering what this indicated about him. Bob's tail betrayed her enjoyment of the attention she gave, even though her answer had been tepid.

"There is a mother out there frantically missing her kitten." 

"She has been weaned."

"Then someone is frantically missing their pet."

Bob seemed to shrug, the gesture more transmitted through her tail than her shoulders. The kitten yawned, her purring constant, the faint purr of a cat too young to quite let it carry as far. Bob answered in kind.

"You'll have to take her back."

Bob's tail flicked.

" _Bob_."

His daemon sighed. "Later."

The kitten mewled at the interruption; Guy stared down his daemon, curled around something furry and innocent and quite appreciative of the feline attention. There was no collar, and it was late. Perhaps the absence would not be noted until morning.

"She is to be home by daylight."

Bob picked up her head simply to show off her teeth.


End file.
